The present invention relates to an entertainment device and more particularly to an electronic apparatus embodying a poker-type card game.
Gambling is an exceedingly common form of entertainment to a great number of people. Well-known gambling areas within the United States are Las Vegas, Nev. and Atlantic City, N.J. Players tend to like games that provide a chance of "winning big", are exciting to play, are simple to play, utilize a reasonable amount of thinking ability, and have a high payout ratio. For the casino, desirable games are fast so that the game can be played repeatedly in a very short period of time with each play only taking a matter of a few seconds.
Casinos have long utilized machines to be operated by the players obviating the need for dealers. An exceedingly common form of such machines have been referred to as "slot machines". Slot machines do not require the need of a dealer and permit the player to play at his/her pace at the particular machine.
At one time, slot machines utilized only a plurality of rotating tumblers with indicia, such as cherries, lemons, oranges and other fruit, being represented on the tumblers. When the same type of fruit is in alignment at a horizontal line, the slot machines paid off a winning amount.
Within recent years, the slot machine has been expanded to be utilized with other types of games. For example, machines have been utilized to play blackjack and poker. Such machines have been readily accepted and provide a way of playing blackjack and poker at wagering levels which are substantially less than what would be required at a table for such a game where a dealer is utilized.